Sir Carrot
Sir Carrot is a knight of Caketown Castle, and is in a relationship with Princess Parfait. While he might not be the bravest knight in the kingdom, his heart's in the right place, and he'll pull himself together to assist a friend in need. While he's not as headstrong as Almond, as sensible as Cucumber, or as optimistic as Nautilus, he has a well-rounded and stable personality. Appearance Sir Carrot is a handsome young man with healthy peach skin; bright orange hair and eyebrows; and dark brown eyes. To fit his name, his hair resembles grown carrots, and both his eyebrows and nose are carrot-shaped. He is twice the height of Cucumber, with a lanky build. In Chapter 2, it's revealed that he is apparently effeminate enough to pass off as a woman, as he looked rather convincing as a gypsy fortune teller in Count Legato's play. He wears the Caketown Castle knight uniform - a red cape, a waffle cone kilt, watermelon shoulder pads, striped tights and armsocks, and matching cake-like breastplates, gloves, and boots. He also wears a carrot on his breastplate, as all the Caketown knights wear their namesake on their breastplates. After he was transformed by the mutual love shared between him and Princess Parfait through their heart lockets, Carrot's knight uniform changed into a shiny, white suit of armor; with heart-shaped chain mail and a large, magical, pink heart in the middle of his chest. The heart resembles a strawberry to symbolize his love for Princess Parfait, and it's what allows him to generate magical weapons. As a child, Carrot's hair resembled a multitude of baby carrots and was much messier. His clothes consisted of a brown tunic; a dark green shirt; a black belt on his waist; light beige pants, and brown boots. Like most of the characters in Cucumber Quest, Carrot has bunny ears. Personality Carrot's personality echoes the traditional "knight in shining armor" archetype, in that he believes strongly that good will always prevail over evil, and he always tries his best to protect the people he cares about. But when Cucumber and Almond first met him, he was revealed to be quite cowardly, having decided to hide himself in a tree to escape from an elderly, toothless bear. While he's steadfast in his beliefs, he sometimes worries about what the future will bring and whether or not he's truly capable of saving Parfait. Carrot's great cowardice caused him to develop some self-loathing in Chapter 3, after Nightmare Knight makes a comment about tears being Carrot's only weapon. During his fall from a cliff, Carrot confesses to the Nightmare Knight (unwittingly) that he thinks he's really useless to everyone, including his own friends and his beloved Parfait. However, once he receives a letter from Parfait, learning that she still loves him despite his faults, Carrot is emotionally affected to the point where he breaks down crying. Reading of Parfait's love and devotion to him, combined with Parfait empowering Carrot with her love through their lockets, was what allowed Carrot to gain his courage and literally transform into the knight in shining armor he wanted to be, complete with the ability to perform magic. After achieving his transformation, Carrot is able to fight his foes rather than run from them like he used to. As a child, Carrot was childhood friends with Parfait. His willingness to retrieve her lost balloons after they got stuck in a tree, despite his cowardice, was what caused Parfait to eventually fall in love with him. The childhood memory still remained fondly remembered by her in the present day. Relationships Princess Parfait: TBA Cucumber: TBA Almond: TBA Abilities Going along with his personality, Carrot's abilities are also fairly well-rounded. In battle, he uses a spear, but he also can detach the carrot on his breastplate and use it as a makeshift dagger. In Chapter 3, thanks to his locket sharing Parfait's love with him, Carrot was able to transform his standard Caketown knight uniform into a shiny suit of white, heart-themed armor. This armor comes with a magical heart that allows him to generate whatever weapon he wishes from it. During his fight with the brainwashed Almond, Carrot was also able to influence his magic with his will, turning an arrow into a rope that bound Almond in order to prevent her from fighting, and wielding his bow like a sword. When Rosemaster tried trapping Carrot in her vines, he produced powerful shockwave with his magical heart that obliterated the vines. He was able to shoot an arrow straight at Rosemaster's heart and defeat her, but it's very likely this was a pretense on her part, and she returned to her disaster stone voluntarily. Carrot's special locket, which resembles a strawberry, allows him to share his love with Parfait and vice-versa, to magical effect. In Chapter 5, Carrot and Parfait were able to communicate with each other through their lockets, even when they're far away from each other. It's implied that Carrot has experience in crossdressing in Chapter 2, as he said that he has experience in "looking pretty". Story Carrot first appeared in the Prologue and has appeared in every chapter and interlude since. Prologue Sir Carrot was kicked out of Caketown Castle after Queen Cordelia took over and turned the king to stone. While pondering how to rescue Princess Parfait from the castle, he ran into Tartelette and Baguette, who asked for his help in retrieving sugar from the rock candy caves. When he attempted to do so, Grizzlygum scared him so badly that he climbed up a tree to escape him and remained there until Cucumber, Almond, and the Bakerette Sisters found him. After coming down, he agreed to accompany the group to the Dream Oracle's home. Chapter 0 After meeting with the Dream Oracle and encountering Saturday, Carrot asked to accompany Cucumber and Almond in retrieving the Dream Sword and defeating the Nightmare Knight. He led the two to Saturday's hideout, Tiramisu Tower, where Almond found him a carrot-tipped spear to replace the one he'd dropped when running from Grizzlygum. When Cucumber found the eighth and final Disaster Stone, Carrot agreed that they should keep the Stone and prevent the Nightmare Knight from being summoned. However, when Almond gave the Stone to Peridot, he was quick to admit defeat and side with Almond in finding the Dream Sword instead. When the three of them first met Cosmo while looking for a way to get to the Ripple Kingdom, Carrot was wary of them, but admitted that there was no other way to cross the ocean. He admitted to never having traveled outside the Doughnut Kingdom and that he was a bit nervous about the ordeal. When Splashmaster attacked the S.S. Cosmo and sank it, Carrot ended up being separated from Cucumber and Almond. Chapter 1 Carrot awoke in Shipwreck Shelter alone save for a Crabster named Crabbro. He wasn't far from where Splashmaster had imprisoned Almond and Queen Conch, and although he was hesitant, he decided that he would try to rescue them. When he stood up to Splashmaster, however, the Disaster Master took his spear and nearly bent it in half before throwing him into the same cell from which he'd been trying to rescue his friends. After Cucumber and Princess Nautilus arrived and Almond tricked Splashmaster into lifting the barrel that blocked the way out of the cell, the Disaster Master turned around and grabbed Carrot, Almond, and Queen Conch. By using the carrot on his breastplate as a dagger, Carrot stabbed Splashmaster's tentacle and caused him to let the three of them go. Unfortunately, he was grabbed again along with Nautilus after Splashmaster lost at the limbo contest, and the two of them were dragged underwater. Cucumber and Almond saved them before they could drown. Interlude 1 Back at Caketown Castle, Sir Carrot's relationship with Princess Parfait was once again challenged by Sir Tomato, who took away Parfait's Carrot pendant. The quarrel was put to an end by the Nightmare Knight himself, describing Tomato's act as "pathetic." On the other side, Carrot and the heroes boarded the Royal Sea Train to the Melody Kingdom. On the train, the crew encountered Cosmo once again. They were shocked when he met Cosmo, even more so when they learned that Cosmo was driving the train, and even more so when buggy software activated a bomb onboard. Sir Carrot and Nautilus were supposed to locate the explosive, but they were distracted by the food on the snack cart. Conveniently, the bomb was hidden just under the cart, and it rolled out when Carrot and Nautilus wolfed down the snacks. The bomb was safely discarded (for them, anyway), and Trebleopolis was in sight. Chapter 2 TBA Interlude 2 TBA Chapter 3 As he falls to what would be his certain death, Carrot unwittingly has a conversation with the Nightmare Knight, where he confesses that his cowardice made him sit and do nothing, and that he feels useless to everyone, including his kingdom, his friends, and his beloved princess. The Nightmare Knight encourages him to wake up and continue fighting, and Carrot wakes up in time to find himself safely on the ground... and, to his utter bafflement, catches the Roselings devouring Parfait's desserts and pastries. Once Carrot has the Roselings' attention, Carrot asked them if they saw anything that made him end up on the ground. While the Roselings had no answer (they don't have eyes), they give Parfait's letter to Carrot and bid him a friendly goodbye before leaving. Upon reading the letter, Carrot learns that Princess Parfait has felt like wanting to give up several times due to being in captivity, and the situation for her kingdom being hopeless. However, she still keeps herself positive by remembering a childhood memory where Carrot retrieved her balloons back after they got stuck in a tree, despite being scared of heights. Because of his kindness and willingness to never give up, Parfait has always loved and admired Carrot, and found him to be her biggest inspiration. After reading the letter, Carrot is so affected that he breaks down crying, when he notices his strawberry pendant glowing and grabs it. This alerts Princess Parfait and, realizing that Carrot got her letter, she pours her hope, love, and faith into Carrot, empowering him and triggering a magical transformation. By the time he reunites with Rosemaster and Almond, Carrot has gained his courage, and upgraded his standard knight uniform into a shiny, heart-themed suit of armor with a magical strawberry heart on his chest plate. Upon seeing Carrot alive and well, Rosemaster jokingly remarks that she thought he might've run away again, to which Carrot responds, "No, Rosemaster. Never again." Rosemaster sics the brainwashed Almond on Carrot again, and Carrot was able to parry her easily. Wanting her safely out of the way, Carrot uses a magical bow to shoot an arrow, which transforms into rope that binds Almond and keeps her from attacking. Carrot demands that Rosemaster fight him only, causing her to go on the defensive. He holds his own against her attacks, impressing Rosemaster, until she decides to trap him with branches and vines, intending to turn him into a decoration. However, Carrot frees himself with a magical shockwave and declares that, "This ends now," before he shoots an arrow straight into Rosemaster's heart. Rosemaster, who deliberately let Carrot defeat her to spite Glitchmaster, commends Carrot on his performance before she retreats into her Disaster stone. With the threat gone, Carrot directs his attention to a now freed Almond, and they reunite with a tearful hug. Cucumber, Nautilus, and Peridot arrive soon after, worried for Almond and Carrot's safety. Carrot recognizes Almond's dour spirits and lies to the others that Almond defeated Rosemaster and saved the kingdom, giving Almond a much-needed cheering up. As she's congratulated by her brother and her friends, Almond throws Carrot a thankful look, knowing that he's the true hero. The Dream Oracle appears to congratulate the heroes on Rosemaster's defeat, but the [[Nightmare Knight|Nightmare Knight's]] sudden appearance causes her to flee. Angered and saddened by Rosemaster's fall, the Nightmare Knight censures the heroes for treating his minion's Disaster stone like a trophy, and leaves with an unwilling Peridot. Roselings shortly approach, causing everyone including Carrot to get defensive, until the Roselings reveal their reason for working with Rosemaster: The Guardener took over their gardens and treated them shoddily, but Rosemaster was like a mother to them, so the Roselings decided to work for her instead. Cucumber's compassionate decision to hand over Rosemaster's Disaster stone to the Roselings baffles and shocks everyone, except for Nautilus who agrees with him. The Roselings accept the offering, ending the chapter. Interlude 3 Carrot, Nautilus, Cucumber, and Almond attend the public reintroduction of the missing royal family: King Aster and King Sunflower, and their daughter, Princess Azalea. They get Azalea's autograph for the Dream Sword, but realize too late that Azalea and Mr. R are the infamous burglar Saturday and her assistant respectively, and the Dream Sword is stolen. Aster and Sunflower explain to the heroes that Azalea's currently going through a "thrill-seeking phase", to everyone's dismay. Just as hope seemed lost, Lord Cabbage arrives with a Flybus to take the heroes to their next destination. On Cucumber's questioning, Cabbage explains to the heroes that when he was a boy, the Dream Oracle approached him to make him a new hero, only to hear from Chardonnay that a man from the Sky Kingdom, Cumulo Puffington, defeated the villains already. Hearing of the Dream Oracle's resulting disappointment causes the heroes to doubt her competence; Carrot admits that the Dream Oracle's negligent and speculates if she was involved in the cycles. Almond's grumbling alerts the heroes that they're approaching colder, foggier weather, causing Cabbage to warn them that they should hang tight. Chapter 4 After landing in Quartzton, the heroes discover that Azalea and Mr. R had abandoned their hot air balloon and vanished, though Mr. R left them a box full of stylish winter clothes to protect them from the Crystal Kingdom's freezing weather. They visit Queen Sapphire and her daughter, Princess Ametrine, and hear that Ametrine intends to take on Quakemaster by herself. Carrot tries to persuade Ametrine into letting him and his friends assist her, when Peridot reveals her and Cordelia's intention to awaken Thebestmaster from his seal. The heroes decide to split, with Cucumber, Nautilus, and Almond handling Thebestmaster, Cordelia, and Peridot, while Carrot leaves with Ametrine to deal with Quakemaster. Carrot isn't seen again for the rest of the chapter. Interlude 4 Carrot is mentioned while Cucumber, Nautilus, and Almond are visiting Bacon and Tephra at Silver Studios. When Bacon and Tephra express their shock that the kids left Carrot to deal with Quakemaster alone, Almond is confident in Carrot and Ametrine's ability to defeat him, unaware that Carrot's in a tight spot... Chapter 5 Carrot and Ametrine, The crystal kingdom's princess are seen entering Quakemaster's lair. They fight with him and ultimately, lose. Quakemaster puts a spell on Carrot that turns his heart to stone and halts his love for Princess Parfait. He talks to Ametrine and asks what the point of it really is, and that "You should just give up." Trivia * In Panpipe's play, Carrot played a character called Madame Tambourine. * According to Gigi DG, if Carrot were to get frozen yoghurt he would get cake batter flavor with cheesecake and strawberries as toppings.http://gigidigi.tumblr.com/post/84405744556/mcstronghuge-asked-you-does-dreamside-contain * Sir Carrot cannot drive. * Carrot's loving relationship with Princess Parfait echoes how carrots can be made into parfait desserts. * In a Q&A comic for Chapter 3, Carrot admits that his Caketown knight uniform was "dreadful" and that he prefers his new armor over that because the marzipan parts kept sagging. * Sir Carrot can fold a thousand dinner napkins into ducks. References Category:Characters Category:Doughnut Kingdom Citizens Category:Heroes